<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the TMNT Pride Week by AllieVRoboGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888916">Rise of the TMNT Pride Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl'>AllieVRoboGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of the TMNT Pride Week June 24, 2020 - June 30, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Rise of the TMNT Pride Week, TMNT Week, no Tcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Turtles</p>
<p>Mikey makes a shocking discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April O'Neil/Sunita (TMNT), Baron Draxum/Splinter (TMNT), Donnie/OC (TMNT), Franken-Foot/Raph/OC (TMNT), Hinted Mikey/OC (TMNT), Jennika/OC (TMNT), Leo/Usagi (TMNT), Mikey/OC (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise of the TMNT Pride Week June 24, 2020 - June 30, 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Kids In Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And so starts ROTTMNT Pride Week! This piece is more of a segway into the rest of the week, but I hope y'all like it anyway!</p>
<p>My headcannons for the boys are: Gay (Leo), Asexual (Donnie), Bisexual (Mikey), Pansexual (Raph)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys, guys! Come check this out!” Mikey exclaimed, pressing his face against the glass. </p><p>“Mike, shhhh!” Raph hissed, coming up behind him. “April’s taking a big risk letting us in here, so let’s <em>try</em> not to get her fired, okay?”</p><p>“Oop, sorry.”</p><p>April had recently gotten a job at an aquarium, and Mikey had <em>begged</em> to go and see the inside. It took a week of non-stop pestering on Mikey’s part for April to finally relent and let them in for a night. They had all agreed to meet at the roof in an hour and moved to split up when Mikey saw something.</p><p>“What’cha find?” April asked, peering through the glass tank. </p><p>“A color-changing octopus! Er, well…” The box turtle glanced around the corals, rocks, fish, and sandy bottom of the tank for a moment. “I thought I did.”</p><p>“Oh, that must be Larry,” April said. “He’s known for playin’ hide-and-seek with the keepers.”</p><p>“Ah yes, the eight-armed Cephalopod, camouflaging itself from its enemies,” Donnie stated, patting his brother’s shoulder. “He must not like you, Michael.”</p><p>Mikey shoved him off. “Shut up, no way.” He stared harder into the tank, determined to find that octopus. </p><p>“Well, not that this isn’t <em>fun</em>,” Leo said, rolling his eyes, “I’m gonna go find the sharks.”</p><p>“Just follow the signs!” April called after him. </p><p>“Alright, I wanted to see the manta rays, so I’m goin’,” Raph stated. “Remember: roof, one hour.”</p><p>“We <em>got</em> it, you Borfing Gorilla,” Donnie replied, muttering that last half. He turned to April. “Okay, show me your non-mutated turtles.”</p><p>“You bet! We got a whole collection I <em>know</em> you’ll love!”</p><p>As they scampered down the hallway, Mikey was still engrossed in finding the camouflaged octopus.</p><p>“Come on buddy,” he whispered. “You don’t have to hide from me, I’m the friendliest turtle in the city.”</p><p>After a few more minuets of looking, he turned away and exhaled noisily, hands on his hips. Suddenly he heard a splash and quickly pressed his face against the glass again. He gasped and widened his eyes in surprise.</p><p>Diving into the tank, scattering the fish, was a mutant turtle. </p><p>Black and yellow striped skin shone in the water while making their multicolored shell pop vibrantly. The other turtle came out of their dive and gracefully backflipped before righting themselves. Mikey stared, awestruck. Suddenly the other turtle opened their eyes and spotted him. He recoiled slightly from the tank, blinking rapidly. They stared at each other for a moment before Mikey smiled awkwardly and waved. The other turtle blinked and waved back, smiling as well. </p><p>Then they pointed upwards and mimed meeting on the roof. Mikey nodded in understanding and watched them swim out of sight. He smacked his hands on his head and proceeded to have a mini-freakout. </p><p>“Ohmygosh we’re not the only ones?! What?!”</p><p>He began bouncing on the soles of his feet. “This. Is. So. Exciting!!! I need to tell everyone!”</p><p>Mikey started to move but paused.</p><p>“Wait…did Draxum know about this? Or are they from the Hidden City?”</p><p>He puzzled over this for a moment before shaking his head and heading for the roof. He’d get answers there.</p><p>***</p><p>Bounding up the stairs to the roof, Mikey almost reached the doorknob when he heard voices. He pressed the side of his face against the door in an attempt to hear better. </p><p>“…can’t be sure the kid is trustworthy.”</p><p>“I know this is odd, but he’s a mutant turtle like us! We should at least give him a chance.”</p><p>Mikey grinned and held back a squeal. <em>‘There’s more than one!!!’</em> He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. </p><p>Peering around the frame, his eyes widened. Standing in a semicircle were <em>four</em> other mutant turtles. Besides the striped one he’d already seen, there was a short yellow one, another yellow one with orange markings, and a tall dark one. The striped one saw him first and excitedly waved at him. </p><p>“Hi! Glad you could make it,” they said.</p><p>Their voice sounded feminine. Mikey left the doorway and approached. The tall one gave him a once over. </p><p>“I guess I shouldn’t have worried,” they stated, also sounding feminine. “He looks like he couldn’t even scare a kitten.”</p><p>“Hey,” the box turtle pouted.</p><p>“<em>Lola</em>, that was rude,” the striped one snapped. </p><p>A lightbulb suddenly lit up in Mikey’s head. He clapped his hands over his mouth and widened his eyes.</p><p>“Wait…are you all <em>girls?</em>”</p><p>“Yup!” the striped one replied. </p><p>“Well, three-fourths of us are,” the small one mumbled, glancing at the one with markings. </p><p><em>‘What’s <strong>that</strong> supposed to mean?’</em> Mikey wondered.</p><p>“Ahem, anyway, I’m Patty,” the striped one said. “And these are my sisters, Lola, Cary and Rena. You’re…a boy, right?”</p><p>“That I am! Name’s Michelangelo! But you can call me Mikey.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Mikey. I have to admit, we weren’t expecting to see another mutant turtle besides us, like, <em>ever</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, same! My brothers are going <em>freak</em>, this is so exciting!”</p><p>The one with markings, Cary, stepped forward slightly, hands crossed over her chest. Mikey noticed a faint diagonal scar across her face.</p><p>“There’s more of you?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve got three brothers! And a best friend-sister, she’s human, but she’s cool!”</p><p>“A <em>human</em>…” Lola muttered, eyes narrowing with concern.</p><p>“You mind if I call them up here? They’re never gonna believe this!”</p><p>“Sure, why not?” the small one, Rena, stated sarcastically. “We’ll have a roof party.”</p><p>“That’s fine Mikey,” Patty said. “We’d love to meet them.”</p><p>“Okay, hang on.”</p><p>He took out his cell and rapidly started dialing. This was <em>far<em> more interesting than an octopus.</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Villains/Side Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Subtitle: Stay-At-Home Date Night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some cute mutant dads. And semi-supportive sons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey flung the slightly discolored but recently washed tablecloth onto the freshly polished four-legged steel table and smoothed out the creases. Then he went on to set the plates and cutlery while his brothers watched in mild concern. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna tell him,” Leo stated.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Raph said.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>someone</em> has to tell him, and if you won’t-”</p>
<p>Donnie groaned and stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Mikey, you do realize this is a horrible idea.”</p>
<p>The box turtle made a distracted noise as he placed a vase of flowers in the middle of the table. After fluffing the flowers, he dashed to the lair’s kitchen and returned with a covered tray. As he put it on the table, Donnie spoke again.</p>
<p>“You can’t seriously think this is going to work, right?”</p>
<p>Mikey let out an annoyed sigh. He turned around, arms crossed over his chest. </p>
<p>“You guys didn’t believe in me when I wanted to give Draxum a chance to be a good guy, and look what happened. He’s improved, he’s <em>better</em>.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean-”</p>
<p>“<em>And</em> he and dad are doing more things together, so why not give them a night off from us so they can just…<em>be</em> together?”</p>
<p>Donnie rubbed his temples, visibly irritated. Leo and Raph looked back and forth between the two of them, feeling tense.</p>
<p>“Mikey, I know you’ve been on a personal crusade to get them to be our ‘official’ dads, but no amount of progress on Barry’s part is going to get them there.”</p>
<p>If Mikey could’ve turned red in the face, he would have done so then.</p>
<p>“You didn’t see what I saw!” the box turtle stated loudly (referring to their recent ‘family trip’ to the Hidden City). “I <em>know</em> there’s something between them!”</p>
<p>“What if this is just your blind optimism getting in the way of using your brain, <em>again?</em>” Donnie had his hands on his hips and was looming angrily over his brother. Leo and Raph moved to separate them when Mikey spoke again.</p>
<p>“You just want me to fail so you can boast about being right, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Donnie swiftly recoiled, almost as if he’d been slapped. </p>
<p>“I…” He seemed to struggle with his words now. “No, I…I just…I’m just worried your hopes are set too high.”</p>
<p>Mikey took a deep breath and sighed, calming down some. </p>
<p>“Donnie, I swear I know what I’m doing, okay? Just trust me on this.”</p>
<p>The softshell turtle still looked conflicted but made no further argument. Raph, in an attempt to break the tension, glanced at the covered tray and raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell me you’re serving them pizza.”</p>
<p>Reverting to his usual self, Mikey grinned awkwardly.</p>
<p>“That was my initial plan, but I got talking to Patty and we figured something else out.”</p>
<p>“Wait, is <em>that</em> why you two have been spending so much time together?” Leo asked, clearly surprised.</p>
<p>“Um, yeah? What else would we be doing?”</p>
<p>Donnie facepalmed.</p>
<p>“And <em>I’m</em> the ace in the family…” he muttered.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later that evening, Splinter and Draxum noticed the boys were oddly quiet and went to check on them. They were surprised when they reached the dimly lit dining area of the lair. A neatly set table, made for two, surrounded by a string of tiny bright lights, with soft music playing in the background. There was a folded note on the table addressed to them both. Splinter picked it up and read it.</p>
<p>“Dear Dads, hanging with the girls, be back late, have our phones, hope you enjoy a quiet evening. Love, Your Boys.” </p>
<p>Splinter and Draxum looked at each other oddly, then back at the table. With a shrug, Splinter pocketed the note.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m hungry, how about you?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>The two of them sat at the table and Draxum removed the cover from the tray. Steam rose from the dish and they both breathed it in.</p>
<p>“Chicken and dumplings, one of my favorites!” Splinter said, scooping some onto his plate.</p>
<p>“I think the boys actually <em>made</em> this,” Draxum stated, examining a dumpling. “Doesn’t look like take-out.”</p>
<p>“Eat, eat, it’s really good!”</p>
<p>As they shared their dinner, they started talking about nothing in particular before laughing at each other’s bad jokes. It was…rather nice to be the only ones in the room for a while. Tension they didn’t know they had in their shoulders left them, and it was as if they’d entered their own little world. Unbeknownst to either, they briefly wondered if they’d met under different circumstances, at different times…would either of them be here? Actually enjoying each other’s company?</p>
<p>Their eyes met. Something…shifted between them.</p>
<p>They quickly looked away, awkwardly laughing, and moved on to another topic, attempting to ignore the fact that they both were blushing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No story today, just a list of ships I personally like. Might write their stories sometime in the future.</p>
<p>Sexual Orientation List: Bi - Bisexual, Demi - Demisexual, Ace - Asexual, Aro - Aromantic, Pan - Pansexual, Quest. - Questioning, Biro - Biromantic, Les - Lesbian, ? - I'm not sure what a specific character would lable themselves as</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did anyone else have a hard time shipping Raph with anyone? I did, for some reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey x Patty – M (Bi, 13) &amp; P (Demi, 15), friends to lovers, takes them both by surprise but they’re happy about it, they bond over making art</p>
<p>Donnie x Lola – D (Ace, 15) &amp; L (Aro, 16), slow burn, they like each other’s company which leads to a relationship, Lola enjoys hearing Donnie talk about his work</p>
<p>Franken-Foot x Raph x Rena – Ra (16, Pan) &amp; Re (14, Quest.) &amp; FF (??), love triangle turned polyamorous, things were messy for a while before compromises were made</p>
<p>Leo x Usagi – L (15, Gay) &amp; U (17, ?), secret relationship made public, met in the Hidden City and kept things quiet until Leo came out to his family</p>
<p>April x Sunita – A (15, Biro) &amp; S (15, Les), best friends to lovers, Sunita confessed after an exciting game of laser tag and April enthusiastically accepted</p>
<p>Cary x Jennika – C (15, Trans They/Them Les) &amp; J (17, ?), accidental lovers, met by chance when Cary was walking their cat and met secretly for a while and Jen realized she was falling for Cary after they saved her life</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: First Date/Falling in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Subtitle: Carnival Dates</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case there are people not getting this from Twitter: Patty is a Painted Turtle, Lola is a Leatherback Turtle, Cary is a Hawksbill Turtle, and Rena is a Leopard Tortoise.</p>
<p>Sorry this is late, the power was out at my house most of the day yesterday, and the Wi-Fi wasn't working.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey took Patty’s hand and rushed into the colorful chaos. It was Halloween, so they didn’t really have to worry about hiding, but they wore their hoodies anyway. Today was extra special as it was Patty’s first time attending a carnival. Mikey grinned at her star-struck expression. It was cute. When they reached a crossroads, they paused in their running. </p>
<p>“So, what do you want to first?” Mikey asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, um…” Patty looked around, unsure. “Gosh, I don’t even know where to begin.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay! Why don’t we start with something simple?”</p>
<p>He pointed at a nearby booth lined with water guns. Patty looked at it quizzically. They went over to it and gave the attendant their tickets before picking their guns. </p>
<p>“Just aim the water at the center of the target as long as you can,” Mikey explained. “Don’t think too hard, it’s supposed to be fun!”</p>
<p>“O-Okay, no problem.”</p>
<p>The attendant turned on the game and the targets started moving. Mikey and Patty pressed the buttons on their water guns and attempted to strike as many of the centers as they could. They were laughing and encouraging each other for several minuets before the game ended. Patty ended up being the one who’d hit the most centers and the attendant gestured to the prizes hanging on the wall. She thought for a moment before choosing a plush orange rhino.</p>
<p>“So, did you have fun?” Mikey asked.</p>
<p>“I did! That was awesome!” Patty replied excitedly, hugging the toy. “Could we play more like that?”</p>
<p>“Like you need to ask. C’mon, I think I see a Whack-A-Mole up ahead!” </p>
<p>They hurried forward, giggling, hands clasped together.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Leo stood by the Merry-Go-Round and took a deep breath. He tried not to look too nervous as he shifted from foot to foot, scanning the crowd. Though he and Cary had come here as ‘dates’ (or as they called it, ‘pseudo-dates’), they’d split the moment their respective siblings were out of eyesight. They each had a secret they wanted to keep from the others, and both didn’t want to be discovered in a public setting. Leo still couldn’t believe he was doing this. His emotions were a mixed bag of excitement and anxiety and-</p>
<p>“Leo-<em>kare!</em>”</p>
<p>A pair of white, furry arms wrapped around his torso and cold black nose pressed into his neck, causing him to let out a high-pitched ‘eeep’ (which he would fully deny ever doing if asked later). </p>
<p>“Usagi! There you are,” Leo said happily, turning slightly to see his real date.</p>
<p>The white anthropomorphic rabbit smiled warmly, and Leo felt his insides backflip. </p>
<p>“Did you really think I’d miss this?”</p>
<p>“Pfft, no, of course not,” Leo waved off his question. “Anything catch your eye on the way here?”</p>
<p>“Other than you? This fabric looks great on you, by the way,” Usagi said, gently tugging the sleeve of Leo’s hoodie. </p>
<p>The red-eared slider was grinning stupidly and blushing too hard to form a response.</p>
<p>“Well, since we’re here,” Usagi gestured to the Merry-Go-Round. “Why not start with this one?”</p>
<p>“S-Sure, why not? Better get in line quick, don’t want to get stuck with a non-moving horse.”</p>
<p>Leo took the rabbit’s hand and they started towards the ride.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>BONK</p>
<p>CLATTER</p>
<p>“Aw yeah! Knocked all three over again!” Donnie pumped his fists in the air and danced in a circle. Lola snorted.</p>
<p>“Why are you acting like <em>you’re</em> the one winning?” she asked, juggling the two remaining balls in one hand. </p>
<p>“I’m supporting you! I’m your hype man! L-O-L-A! Lola is, here to stay!”</p>
<p>She had to stifle a laugh behind her free hand. He was such a dork, but she didn’t mind. His presence made her feel lighter and always brought a smile to her face. </p>
<p>“Okay, ‘hype man,’ I got two more stacks of bottles to knock over, so save the celebration for when I’m done, ‘aight?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am!” Donnie mock saluted. </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Lola took aim and the remaining bottles tumbled to the ground. The softshell let out a whoop and did a complicated robot dance. Lola laughed out loud as she chose her prize. She gently dragged Donnie away by his arm, halting his techno-jig. </p>
<p>“Here, you can have this,” she said, handing over the prize. </p>
<p>Donnie glanced at the bright purple plush apple with its cutesy smiling face. </p>
<p>“You sure? I mean, <em>you</em> won it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, I figured my ‘hype man’ deserved a reward for all his support.”</p>
<p>“Aww.”</p>
<p>Donnie took the toy and squeezed it in his arms. Lola smirked at his happy expression. </p>
<p>“So, what should we do next?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Ooh, I have an idea!” The softshell’s eyes lit up. “Let’s try the Strength Tester! I’ll bet you can knock the bell clean off!”</p>
<p>“Good grief, Don,” Lola shook her head, bemused. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Raph was in a pickle. There he stood, watching as Frank and Rena bickered over what ride they would go on. Why couldn’t the two people he deeply cared about get along for <em>one</em> night? He took a deep breath and started to speak.</p>
<p>“Guys-”</p>
<p>“Just because you’ve known him longer, doesn’t mean you get final say in what we do!” Rena stated loudly, stubbornly staring up at the paper ninja.</p>
<p>“And you dating him first does?” Frank frowned down at her.</p>
<p><em>‘Are they seriously acting as if I’m not here?’</em> Raph thought, feeling annoyed. He looked up at the sky, took a deep breath again, and spoke louder this time.</p>
<p>“GUYS.”</p>
<p>They stopped arguing and looked at him.</p>
<p>“How about <em>I</em> choose the ride, and we all have fun. Okay?”</p>
<p>The paper ninja and leopard tortoise glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. At that, Raph spun around and studied the nearby rides. Then he pointed off to the right.</p>
<p>“There! Viking Boat! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>They got in line and waited for a few minutes. Frank and Rena subtly glared at each other while Raph crossed his fingers in the hope they wouldn’t start shouting again. When they got onto the boat Raph sat between them to further ensure there would be no conflict. The boat started moving, back and forth, back and forth, until it was soaring high in the air on both sides. Passengers shrieked with glee, arms raised in the air, Raph chief among them. </p>
<p>Frank and Rena smiled at his joy and caught each other’s eye. A silent agreement passed between them; they both wanted Raph to be happy. Bickering wouldn’t accomplish that. They’d have to figure out how to work together, and they would. Later. For now, they, too, raised their arms and enjoyed the ride.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cary made their way to the Ferris Wheel where they were supposed to meet their date. Hugging themselves, they felt an odd sense of nervousness stir in their heart. Would she show up? Or would she send a text saying tonight was too risky for her? Cary hoped they wouldn’t be alone amidst the lights and music of this place of entertainment. That wouldn’t be very fun at all.</p>
<p>Reaching the line for the Ferris Wheel, Cary searched the crowd for a familiar flash of yellow fabric and green skin. When they spotted her tall, imposing frame, their heart leapt. She was actually here! Cary quickened their pace and when they reached her, they gently poked one of her arms. She turned and her face brightened.</p>
<p>“Hey! I was wondering when you’d get here,” she said, wrapping an arm around Cary’s shoulders. “How’ve you been?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been okay, not much to report,” they replied, suddenly feeling shy. “How about you Jennika?”</p>
<p>“Eh, same old. No one’s tried to kill me in a week, so that’s a plus.”</p>
<p>They made small talk as the line moved forward, never letting go of each other. Once it was their turn to take a seat, Jen let Cary get in first, mock bowing with a grin. Cary hid a blush and sat down. The safety bar dropped securely in front of them both and the cart moved backwards, gradually going upwards. </p>
<p>“I take it you’re not afraid of heights?” Jen asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, no. I love looking at the landscape from a high place,” Cary replied. “I’m never disappointed at its beauty.”</p>
<p>The cart came to a stop at the highest point. Cary gazed out at the sprawling expanse of the carnival, a small smile on their face. Jen looked at them, dimly lit by the lights below, and allowed herself to smile too. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she said, lightly tapping Cary’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Cary turned and widened their eyes when Jen suddenly kissed them. Fireworks went off in the distance as Cary slowly closed their eyes. This wasn’t the first time both of them had kissed, but it was no less significant. </p>
<p>Cary wished this would never end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Subtitle: Leo's Confession</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo trudged into Cary’s room and flopped onto one of their beanbag chairs with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Cary asked, standing from their bed.</p>
<p>“I’m having a crisis,” came Leo’s muffled reply.</p>
<p>Cary sat next to him in another beanbag chair. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>The red-eared slider buried his face into the chair and groaned. Then he flipped over onto his back and covered his eyes with his hands. </p>
<p>“I’m gay and I want to tell my family, but I’m <em>really really</em> scared and I don’t what to do.”</p>
<p>Silence filled the room. Leo peeked between his fingers to glance at Cary. They were looking at him, their expression unreadable. Then they nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“I see. Do you want to hold Whimsy? She can help calm your nerves.”</p>
<p>Whimsy, a three-legged, one-eyed Birman belonging to Cary, lifted her head from her curled position at the foot of Cary’s bed. Her blue eye stared directly at Leo.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” he muttered, sitting up.</p>
<p>Cary called Whimsy and the cat leaped off the bed and trotted over to Leo, crawling into his lap and sitting in the middle. The red-eared slider hugged Whimsy firmly and she let out a small meow in response.</p>
<p>“I understand you’re scared, Leo,” Cary began. “But though I’ve only known your family for a few months, I can’t imagine them not accepting you.”</p>
<p>“You’re probably right, but…” Leo rested his face against Whimsy’s white fur. “I…did some research when I wasn’t fully sure I was gay and…”</p>
<p>Cary waited patiently for him to continue.</p>
<p>“It’s just…I found a lot of horror stories. A <em>lot</em>. Between abandonment, manipulation, refusal to adapt…I was scared. I’m <em>still</em> scared.”</p>
<p>He raised his head.</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s not as if we talk about these kinds of things, so I don’t <em>know</em> how everyone feels, but every time I want to come out I’m stopped by this…”</p>
<p>He gestured helplessly.</p>
<p>“…overwhelming feeling of something going wrong. Ugh. What should I do?”</p>
<p>Leo hugged Whimsy again as Cary frowned in concern. They shifted closer and rested a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t look up. </p>
<p>“If you want my honest opinion,” Cary said gently. “I’d just tell them. Like I said, I can’t imagine your family not accepting you. Unless you’re all really good at pretending to healthy and loving.” </p>
<p>The red-eared slider snorted into Whimsy’s fur. He glanced at Cary as the cat rubbed her face against him. Then he sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right. I just need to get it over with. Sorry for dumping all this on you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be, I’m honored you trust me enough to tell me this. I hope I was able to help.”</p>
<p>Leo smiled faintly.</p>
<p>“You did. Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Songs/Quotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Songs that I think fit the characters. Feel free to suggest your own!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey <br/>Work of Art by Britt Nicole https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffJofnkLyyc<br/>We Are Family by KeKe Palmer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cA0kIWh6Nik</p>
<p>Leo<br/>Confident by Demi Lovato https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9ahLjJkRRI<br/>Fabulous by Ally Brooke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbM38a5ev-c</p>
<p>Donnie<br/>The Sound of Science (Portal Parody Song) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0xh4qopQpk<br/>iRobot by Jon Bellion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZJIani9r7A</p>
<p>Raph<br/>Family by TobyMac https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVG4vPPHu7c<br/>Family by The Chainsmokers &amp; Kygo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnKl3g3NGDk</p>
<p>April<br/>Friends Are Family by Oh, Hush! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ddO2oMX61E<br/>Friends by Blake Shelton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2tzzDtDw-k</p>
<p>Splinter<br/>I Love Me by Demi Lovato <br/>False Confidence by Noah Kahan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atmhEbBYgYk</p>
<p>Draxum<br/>Found My Place by Oh, Hush! feat. Jeff Lewis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFQs2iHi3Ew<br/>You Say by Lauren Daigle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZvKJl1kK8g</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Self Love/Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love yourselves!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forgot about yesterday, things were kinda hectic on my end. </p>
<p>I just wanted to say that whether you're out or not, you are valid and you deserve to live. This account is safe for all as I'm both an ally and Bisexual. No matter what you identify as, I am an anti-exclusionist and you'll recieve no hate from me. Y'all are amazing and I love you. Stay strong and stay proud!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>